Watching
by Lady Anata
Summary: "This is what happens, this is the kind of love that ends, when friends watching friends "drink and drive around the bend". A twenty-four year old Dan, learns that he needs to stop watching and start taking action before it gets to be too late and he loses two friends, one physically and one emotionally.


**Watching**

We watched as he languidly walked into the quiescent room. He looked lethargic-nervous, even-as he kept his eyes on his prize. None of us, friends included, could have imagined this moment to take place like this. This moment that was about to go down, not even I, his best friend, could have imagined taking place like this.

I remember when they had first met in an online session amongst our friends, the Bakugan Brawlers. Once again, I was claiming to be the best Bakugan Brawler there was, when it was quite obvious Shun was it. It was something I should have been used to, though. Shun was always better than me at most things and I hated it, which resulted in me pushing on to outdo him. This was just a way our friendship worked and why we were able to maintain this friendship.

On this particular day, this particular session, as Runo and Julie were arguing about something with Marucho acting as referee, I noticed something. Shun's eyes never seemed to stray from Alice's video box. He looked at her with an emotion that I now can describe as admiration as she held her hand over her mouth, chuckling at the antic of the other two females in our group. Uncharacteristically for me, I stayed silent, observing both Alice and Shun. Sometimes, I noticed, Alice would glance up at Shun's video box, which would result in my best friend turning away shyly, a small smirk on his face. At the time, I thought he was sick.

It was until after I left the video chat Drago brought up that Shun and Alice have been playing the glance game for weeks. I was just too Daniel to notice it, as Drago put it in his way.

I remember the night Kumba had pushed Alice into the awaiting arms of Shun. I should have known then, by the way he held, that what they had was something no one could copy. He brawled hard on that night and when reminiscing on it with Runo, she had told me he fought hard that day because he had something to protect; someone to protect.

It was in that moment, with Alice in his arms, that I saw Shun; my friend, Shun. It was as if Alice had sparked something within him that ignited his fire, causing him to return to being the best friend and rival figure I always saw him as. After the brawl, when Shun called over to me, I knew he and I—our friendship—would be okay.

And it was all thanks to Alice.

The three of us became best friends after that. We and the other brawlers breezed through the destruction that was Naga, then went through high school together. Runo, Julie, Marucho, Alice, Shun, and I; nothing could pull us apart. It was in high school, though, that I started to fear for our gang. It was obvious, to me, at least, that there were some feelings between Shun and Alice. Would I become the third-wheel? Would they just leave me and the others in the background?

Then, our first Homecoming Dance came up, and he asked her. That's when she surprised me. She told him yes, she'd go, but only if I either found a date or came with. So, I found a date in Runo and we had fun…the four of us. It was Alice's making sure I was comfortable and had a date that sparked in a long relationship with my now fiancé, Runo.

After that, the two really got together, and it wasn't so bad. Actually, I enjoyed giving them their time together. Alice showed him the world in so many ways and he, the same for her. They even went to college together, he aspiring to be a surgeon and Alice an astrophysist.

It was like a fairy-tale.

But, unlike most, this fairy-tale had not a happy ending.

The few nights before this day that I am tragically taking part of, was horrid.

I fell out of my stupor as I watched him cry, as a twenty-four year old man, by her hospital bed side.

I heard him whisper sweet words into her ear.

I smelled the tears his eyes shed.

She was bloody; mangled. She hadn't spoken a word since she arrived at the hospital. She barely moved. Sometimes, I wondered if she was breathing.

The car hit her hard.

And now, we're here, on this day. Runo held my shoulder, tears in her eyes.

I watched as he slowly walked to the front where she waited.

I watched as he gave her a look over.

I watched as he smiled, though it was not like the first smile they shared.

I watched as he picked up her hand and placed it in his own left.

I watched as he pulled out a ring.

I watched as he gently placed the ring on her ring finger.

I watched as he enclosed her fingers so her hand made a fist.

I watched as he kissed each and every finger, and then brushed it against his cheek.

I watched as he placed her hand down beside her side.

All of this I watched in pure melancholy.

He stepped back and nodded to the men on both sides of her. Then, he turned away, as I watched as the mahogany case closed.

Soon, I found everyone outside. I stood next to him, the furthest up, the furthest away from the smell of tears and the sound of sobs. We looked down as we watched dirt fly. It was then when I looked at the inscription underneath her name on the casket that I had an epiphany.

I was so sick of it…sick of watching; sick of watching and never doing.

So, I say this for you to pass on with your friends. This beautiful story of love and peace can all be quickly taken away. No, I tell you this story today as a warning. I hope that it will help you all. For you see, many can have what these two had, but many can have it taken away, too.

So I hope this story teaches you what it has taught me.

Stop watching your friends do stupid things. Do something about it because...

_This is what happens…this is the kind of love that ends…when friends watch friends drink and drive "around the bend"._

_Alice Gehabich_

_1990-2013_

* * *

**1,074 words.**

_**I know, I know; I've been MIA for months and I promised to finish My Darling Angel, but college came around and priorities shifted. However, I do plan on having the next chapter up of My Darling Angel before the year ends, as it is time for it to come to a close.**_

_**Anyways, **_**_I feel it is immensely important to address these issues and I felt like the best way to do so, for me personally, is to write short stories on each issue that I can. Feel free to follow me at my new twitter account kay_simone18 for updates on stories or just to talk. On a lighter note, I'm a very happy-go-lucky person...sometimes. _**

**_Some more fun facts about me if you follow me on twitter and we talk: I love One Direction, Justin Timberlake, Beyonce, Alicia Keys, etc etc (yes I have a very diverse state), I'm in college to be broadcast journalists while working on receiving my psychology degree, I love children, and I have a very active imagination. I'm sure there's some cool stuff about you all too (or if you just want to yell at me for not updating My Darling Angel) so be my guest and follow me. I follow back!_**

_**As I was watching the news one day, I heard the most interesting statistics. According to the National Commission Against Drunk Driving, every 33 minutes, a life is lost due to someone who drinks and drive. **_

_**And that is how this short little was created. Too many times, a death can be prevented. If you're the friend who keeps watching and never voicing their opinion, you're allowing a death. Stop watching and start speaking. Stop your friends from doing the wrong things. Drive them home, call a taxi, call anyone for all I care. We can help lessen the number of deaths that occur due to drunk driving.**_

_**So stop watching.**_

_**Speak up.**_

_**~Lady_Anata~**_


End file.
